Selina's Broken Lover
by Aceer
Summary: Bruce hasn't seen Selina in 3 years. What happens when Silver comes by and tries to get Bruce out of his slump. Bruce realizes he's in love. Can Bruce and Selina Rekindle their relationship? Can Selina stop the nightmares that plague Bruce?
1. Chapter 1 Silvers Apology

Chapter 1 Silvers 'Apology'

Bruce's POV

It's been three years since I last saw the girl. Those green eyes and curly hair. I couldn't get over the fact that I've hurt probably badly. If she never wanted to see me again I'd understand. Since that last encounter I've had night terrors about her becoming a master jewel thief dressed like a cat, willing to hurt or even kill anyone in her way to get what she wanted, but those are just dreams.

"You don't believe in anyone but yourself," I mumbled, then I heard my door creak open. Alfred entered my room, his hands folded behind his back.

"Master Bruce," he said with his English accent. " We have a...Surprising guest she came awhile ago. I told her you were busy. But she insisted it couldn't wait"

"Wait Who is it-" I asked

"You'll recognize her" he cut me off and exited my room. I jumped up and followed him down the spiral stairs. My heart picks up a beat as I left the room. Selina could've come back. But as I looked up, I lost hope and I cursed under my breath. It was Silver.

"Silver? Wha-What are you doing here?" I asked as I slowly went down the stairs. Her lips pursed and Alfred walked away dismissing himself.

"I wanted to see you," she said

"Well I didn't" I replied

"Why because you think in some fantasy world Selina actually had feelings for you"

"Don't you say her name!" I shouted

"Get your head out of your ass. Selina never even liked you, she thought of you as a tool something that was disposable and when she was done using you for your money she would have thrown you away, but yet somehow you think I ruined your chances with her well wake up Bruce you never had a chance because she would never give you one" She ranted

" .IT. I WANT YOU OUT NOW" I screamed

"Fine but I want you to know this. I actually loved you but that dirty street whore is incapable of love"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER"

"A DIRTY STREET WHORE"

"YOUR CALLING THE WOMEN I LOVE A DIRTY STREET WHORE" I screamed and chased her out of the house. When I came back in I told Alfred

"Get the car ready please"

"Right away Master Bruce"

When we got in the car. Alfred said

" So what was that 'I care for Selina argument about'"

"I just miss her so much..."

" It's called love Master Bruce"

/half-hour later\

Selina wasn't street trash to me. She was my best friend and the woman I fell in love with. No matter how much we fought I needed her in my life. I love Selina Kyle no doubt about it.

As we drove I saw a familiar face.

"Jim" I shouted

"Bruce long time no see how have you been, wait let me guess you're looking for Selina right?"

"Yes. I am" I stated

"Well, you're in luck. I just saw her heading to her apartment."

"Thanks, Jim"

/10 minutes later\

I was at Selina's door. I knocked and heard a muffled shout.

"What Jerry. What the hell do-" She paused and looked at me, her mouth open. "Bruce..sorry I thought you were the building manager Jerry." She looked me up and down. Same old Selina. She never changed always beautiful. She was wearing a hoodie and shorts that barely showed because they went all the way to her thighs.

"Hey.." I greeted her and I looked at Alfred.

"Still got Alfred...huh" She laughed and looked over my shoulder.

"Good to see you Selina.." Alfred smiled and looked at me " Right, well Master Bruce I have some business to deal with, but you can call me if you need a ride" I looked at Selina and said

"Thanks, Alfred" when he left I said

"Well we have some catching up to do"

"A-lot" She bit the inside of her cheek

"Well can I say I'm sorry?" I wrinkled my nose and we both laughed. Selina looked at her feet and clicked her tongue. She gestured for me to come in and so that's what I did.

"Why are you here Bruce" she asked as she sat up on her counter. "I mean it's not bad your here. But a three-year wait...yeesh"She looked at me.

"You knew I'd come?" I flushed red and pulled up a stool and sat on it.

"Well you were my boyfriend"

"Yeah..I'm sorry I didn't know. After the whole situation I-"

"You thought it wouldn't work out." She cut me off "Yeah way to break up with me Bruce," she said sarcastically

"That's why I'm here now" I cut her off " I need you now Selina."

"It's a little late kid," She said nervously, getting off the counter. She started walking away but I grabbed her hand.

"Please Selina...I don't care if your my girlfriend or my friend or whatever I just need you back in my life"

"To do what Bruce" She shrugged my hand off.

"I'm in love with you Selina"

"Really Bruce!" She yelled at me " You don't love, you're just lying to yourself, so please just go"

"Selina pl-" She cut me off

"Alright prove it"

"How?"

"Go take this knife and draw your own blood"

**HI, Fanfiction readers so I have a few notes about this chapter 1 don't read too much into it Selina just wants to know if he would actually cut himself for it's kind of sick but remember she grew up on the streets. Anyway, thx for reading PM if you have any questions.**


	2. Chapter 2 Blood Pact

Chapter 2 Blood Pact

Bruce's POV

Bruce held the knife and cut into my skin and blood dripped from the wound. Selina's eyes widened and she said

"Whoa, I didn't think you'd actually do it" Bruce looked at her incredulously

"I'd do anything to prove my love for you"

"Well"

"Well, what?" Selina took the knife and made a cut herself. She held her hand out to Bruce.

"Shake the hand dummy" Bruce did as he was told and shook Selina's hand.

"I better not get herpes from you," she said and they both laughed. They both kind of just stared at each other before Selina smashed her lips to his and pushed Bruce against the wall, they were like that for what felt to them like ours, but in reality, it was only a couple of minutes. When they pulled away they were breathless, they rested their head against one another but Selina soon pulled away. She cleared her throat and said we should get you bandaged up before Alfred sees that and freaks.

/10 minutes later\

Selina was wrapping the bandage around my hand and I was just staring at her intently until she said

"Will you stop staring at me like that before we do something that we'll both regret."

"I've never had a regret with you" Selina finished wrapping the bandage and that was when she lost all her self-control. She pushed Bruce up against the wall and started kissing him viciously. She started rapidly taking off Bruce's coat and then pulled his shirt over his head. All the while they never broke the kiss. Until she unbuckled his pants belt. She pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time and just stared at his 8-inch penis. She knew that this was above average. She made a hasty decision and took his dick and sucked on it hard and fast. When she finally stopped sucking and took his length out of her hand and into her hand she could feel he was close and started pumping her hands up and down and it wasn't long until he came all over Selina's face he grinned at her and said.

"My turn" he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. and he dropped her on her bed and she helped him take off her shirt and bra. He marveled at the sight of her breasts but snapped out of it and placed a kiss on her right breast then her left. He then kissed her while groping both breasts and Selina gasped and said

"Stop Teasing me"

"Just a little longer" He then let go of her breasts and trailed kisses down her stomach and pulled her pants and thong and saw she was already extremely wet and Selina squeaked

"Just do it Bruce"

"Hold on." He then proceeded to kiss her pink lips and tease her folds. While he was exploring he found the one spot she was extremely sensitive it was a little nub right above her vaginal lips and when he licked there she said Bruce keep doing that I'm about to cum. So he stopped and looked up at her and grinned evilly and she said.

"Your evil"

"Fine." He then proceeded to position himself at her entrance.

"Take it slow okay?" Selina said

"Of course" Bruce replied and put the head of his dick in first and then he went inch by inch and her moans filled the room. Soon he was pounding her hard. Then he said

"Selina I'm going to cum"

"Me too but you can't cum inside of me"

"I know" and when he was just about to come he pulled himself just fast enough and he exploded and so did she they laid down and sighed contentedly. Until Bruce said

"Selina."

"Yeah"

"Do you love me"

"Yes," she said, "Bruce I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you in that alleyway." Little did they know that Bruce hadn't pulled out fast enough and some of his semen had leaked inside of Selina.

**Hey, Guys tell me how did you like this chapter? I want to give a shout out to my first reviewer FrostBurn243 thx for the review your awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Talk

Chapter 3 The Talk

Bruce's POV

I woke up feeling warm and loved. I looked down and saw Selina, her body pressed into mine, her head rested in the crook of my neck. Her face contorted like she was in pain.

"Selina, Selina wake up" at that moment her eyes flew open. So fast that I couldn't even react she pinned me down and her elbow pressed into my neck. Her eyes had a look in them, almost wild and feral.

"Selina calm down it's me Bruce, your safe, your protected" her elbow withdrew and her eyes watered and she whispered

"Bruce"

"Yeah it's me" I replied and tears started to spill until she wiped them away and said.

"I'm so sorry...I just have been having these nightmares and can't think straight when I wake up.

"Hey it's okay I understand, don't worry about it"

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too" she still looks upset but we got up and got dressed. When we went out into the living area alfred was there reading the paper and he said.

"Well, then Master Bruce I assume the meeting went smashingly well hmm?" I blushed and Selina replied with a

"Yep." and Alfred chuckled and I blushed even deeper. Selina started to pour cereal into a bowl until Alfred cleared his throat and Selina looked over at him with a brow raised and he pointed towards two plates loaded with eggs, bacon, toast, Sausage and everything that you could think of. Selina just walked over without a word and ate. After she finished she looked at the time and said

"Shit. I'm late for work"

"I didn't know that crime was work," Bruce said jokingly and Selina glared at him.

"Actually I run the Sirens night club with Barbara"

"Okay later Se"

"Bye Bruce" she kissed me and said bye.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter but I'm doing this on the bus to school and these kids are trying to rap and being really annoying and I can't think so sorry but hope you like update soon. Byyyyyyeeee.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Wound

Selina's Broken Lover

Chapter 4

The Wound

Bruce's POV

I waited around for Selina until she finally came back home. When she came through the door she looked ragged, tired, bruised and cut up. "Oh my god, what happened to you"

"Go home, Bruce"

"What, why?" I was genuinely confused.

"You heard me go home, Bruce" I was becoming very worried.

" No," I said matter of factly.

" .BRUCE!" She yelled at me... I was beginning to get mad, not at her but myself. I looked at her closely she had a cut across her arm. But then I looked closer at her stomach, there was a deep wound. There was a hole in her jacket at her shoulder. I walked up closer to her and unzipped her jacket. "Bruce what are you-". I cut her off when I pulled her leather jacket off. There was a bullet hole in her left shoulder and she was bruised and scratched there was a knife wound in her stomach. "What were you doing," I said angrily. I was trying to control my temper.

"Bruce it's ok-"

"It's not ok, what were you doing Selina!" I demanded. I looked at her and a million thoughts came racing into my mind. "Selina your not stealing are you? Is that your job?" I yelled, her face contorted into pure anger.

"Not all of us are rich and have butlers or have giant houses that could house almost every person on the street!" I was taken aback in surprise. "Not all of us are soon to be CEOs of billion-dollar companies!"

"I know that, and I don't care if you don't have money, Selina I love you for who you are" Her anger simmered. She looked at me as if I was the most confusing man in the universe. Until she leaned up and kissed me. When she pulled away, I looked into her eyes and saw pure and unconditional love. "Now will you tell me what happened?" I asked softly.

"Ivy and I were on a pickpocketing spree and we took a wallet from the wrong guy" I was perplexed, yet intrigued.

"What do you mean"

"It was some guy he was obviously wealthy because he had tons of guards, we made a run for it, but the guards chased us. Ivy got away uninjured, I wasn't so lucky." I knew one thing, I was going to make this guy pay.

"I wouldn't change one thing about you, I want you to know that" She nodded "But at least be careful, okay?" She nodded again. I took her to the bathroom and pulled her shirt off.

"It's fine, you don't need to worry"

"If you won't go to the hospital, which I know you won't just let me help." She nodded. I cleaned and patched up the stab wound and did the same with the rest of the cuts. As I dug out the bullet she cried out in pain. It hurt me to hear her in pain. As soon as pulled it out, I put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding after I cleaned it out and patched her up. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I was about to leave to make something for her to eat when she grabbed my hand. I turned and looked at her eyes, those beautiful green eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered. I knew that could not have been easy to say, but I also knew that she would keep doing this type of stuff. Even though it was dangerous and even though I had serious reservations against this type of stuff, I wouldn't change a detail about her, because I loved her.

"I know, but I also know that you have to things like this because it's how you've survived your whole life." She looked at me intensely, but slowly a smile crept its way onto her face. I left for the kitchen where I saw Alfred preparing some soup. When he finished he handed the bowl to me and said: " Give this to miss Kyle for me will you." I just nodded and brought the hot soup to the bedroom. She looked at me and didn't say anything I got the feeling that she was mad, but that made sense since she probably thought I was babying her which I kind of was. She sat up and grudgingly accepted the soup.

"You know I don't like it when you do things for me"

"Well then, lucky for you that Alfred made this" she glared at me and I just smiled. I just sat there, until she finished playing with her curls. "This is weird for me," she said abruptly, pulling me out of my playful reverie.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me her face containing an emotion, I couldn't quite place.

"Us, it's weird for me" she just stared at me and slowly pushed herself further back onto the bed. I contemplated her statement. I knew what she meant, it was weird for her because she spent most of her life not having anyone who cared for her the way I do. "It's just I've almost always been on my own and the idea of having something to lose it…well, it... scares me." What she said amuses me. The fearless girl, I met when I was little never would have been caught dead saying that she was scared. She started to glare at me and said.

"Stop smiling, it's not funny. Here I am being vulnerable and you have the nerve to be smiling." She looked mad, I tried my best honestly I did to stop smiling but I just couldn't. "You better stop, or I will wipe that smile off your face." I could tell she was going to slap me, and with that thought, I stopped smiling. It wasn't because I was afraid… well, maybe I was a little afraid Selina could be downright terrifying when she wanted to be.

"I'm sorry, it's just your not really the scared type, but I do get it and you shouldn't worry I can take care of myself just like you can," I said I knew Selina knew that I could take care of myself. "Having someone that you care about isn't a weakness, it's a strength. Having someone you care about gives you something to fight for, something to live for. That's how I feel about you, your my someone to fight for and my someone to live for." I said tears glistened in her eyes, I wiped them away. I got up from my side on the edge of the bed and crawled up beside her. She tilted her head towards me, I looked at her eyes, those pools of green that enchant me. I leaned towards her and our lips met, we kissed in a fury of passion. When we pulled away she looked at me and said "I'll try and remember that" I smiled. We sat there for a couple of hours content with staying in each other's embrace. I could tell she was still angry with me but for now, her anger has mellowed. I knew it was hard for Selina to show her affections after all the loss she's endured but, at least we were getting somewhere.

Eventually, I got her up so that I could take a look at her wounds. I brought her to the bathroom where I started to take off the patch over her stomach where she was stabbed looking at it again infuriated me. I wasn't mad at her, no this was how she lived her life and I knew no matter how much money I had she would never take any from me. The person who I was mad..no hated was the person who did this. I had one thought, the same as earlier I would make this guy pay.

"I'm fine, you don't need to go after anyone. This sort of thing happens in my line of… work." I nodded but I knew I was still going to find this guy and kick his ass. The bleeding had stopped at least. I cleaned it again and put a new patch on. "You don't need to fuss over me, I'm fine," she said, I didn't reply. I just continued to work. When I got to her shoulder. I started to touch the bandage when she winced.

"I'm sorry" I murmured and removed the bandage to which she yelped. I looked at her face and saw she was in a lot of pain. I knew she had experienced this before, but it didn't matter, it still hurts. There was still a small amount of bleeding but I cleaned it and put a new bandage on as I did with the stab wound. As I pulled away she looked relieved but also there was a layer of pain in her expression.

I picked her up, which earned me a glare. "I can walk you know, it's not like I got shot in the leg." I ignored her, but she seemed resigned to her fate and allowed me to carry her without complaint. I was walking to the kitchen now and found Alfred sitting at the table eating.

"Ah, master Bruce, Miss Kyle I have prepared dinner." I looked at the spread it all looked absolutely delicious. I could tell Selina felt the same, I propped her up in her chair and sat down in the other. She started to eat but every so often she would wince. I put down my fork and observed her movements and noticed that she was eating with her left hand the same shoulder she was shot.

"What Bruce?" Selina said pulling me out of my stupor.

"Nothing" I replied.

"It's obviously something you have been staring at me for ten minutes."

"Okay, it's just that you kept flinching and then I realized that your eating with your left hand." She didn't say anything and she just went back to eating. After a few minutes, I decided to continue eating as well. As we ate I mustered up the courage and said "Do you want to come back to Wayne Manor"

"Do you mean to live there?" She said suspiciously, I just nodded my head and continued to eat so I didn't have to make I contact. "Oh, so you're finally tired of living in the gutter, aren't you!" She said angrily, I knew this was going to happen.

"No! I didn't mean it like that it's just…"

"Just what!" She demanded

"It's just I want you to live with me because I love you and want to spend as much time as possible with you." Her expression softened but I could tell she was still mad at me. "It's just that, you and me. I want to be with you, I want to make a life with you." Her face reddened, she stared at me in utter disbelief.

"Bruce… it's not that that is not a lovely thought, but I'm just not that type of girl" I lowered my gaze to my food, I was dimly aware of Alfred sitting with us, turning his gaze back and forth between us. "It's just Gotham city is my home, I grew up here and I want to live here, not in some gigantic mansion where you could get lost in the halls. It's just not me, I'm sorry Bruce"

"Selina, you could go back to the city whenever you wanted to. I would never dream of trying to confine you, I just want to be with you." I said, I looked up from my plate and our eyes met piercing blue met blazing green we just stared at each other for a minute, though it felt like hours before Alfred cleared his throat "Right then Master Bruce it seems you two might need some alone time I'll go into the market to see if I can find some fresh produce."

After Alfred left we didn't talk, but finally, when I finished I cleared my throat. Selina looked up from her plate. "Selina I never meant to offend you it's just-" She cut me off.

"I know Bruce, it's just you know I'm sensitive about moving out from Gotham after what happened last time." I thought about this for a second and a memory surfaced from a couple of years ago. I had asked her to stay with Alfred and me at Wayne Manor… she hadn't taken it well. "It's different this time because this time I choose happiness over the truth." She just stared at me and said:

"I'll pack my things." A grin started to form on my face, I looked around the kitchen as if saying goodbye to this apartment, which...I suppose I was. After Selina finished I took her plate to the sink along with mine and set them down. After many protests and several threats, Selina allowed me to carry her once again… okay maybe allowed is too strong of a word. After I brought her to the room, I set her down on the bed. The bed itself wasn't exactly comfortable it was an old mattress on an unstable frame that looked as if it could collapse any minute and only had a blanket and one set of sheets. The room was dark had only one lightbulb that glows dimly, the room was always hot and musty. The room had a nightstand and one small window that was so dirty, you couldn't see out of it. I left Selina on the bed and walked into the bathroom, where I filled a cup with water. I started to clean the cut on my hand from where I cut myself so, I could show Selina that I did love her. I had been so focused on Selina's well being that I forgot about the cut.

After I finished cleaning the cut I wrapped it in a bandage and went back into the room and laid down. Selina surprised me by cuddling up into me, I just wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

I was standing motionless, in a foggy dark forest surrounded by trees and then I heard her Selina. She was crying out for me, to help her. I tried to scream back but nothing came out. She suddenly appeared still screaming my name, she was bleeding. She supported herself on a tree, she looked ragged and weary. Then a man materialized out of the fog, he held a knife that had blood dripping from the steel trickling down the handle. I screamed desperately for her to run to realize that the man was behind her, but no sound emitted from my mouth. The stab wound in her stomach, releasing tons of blood. "Bruce wake up" she kept saying that over and over until the man drove the knife into her heart.

I awoke screaming Selina's name. She sat above me concern written all over her face. "Shh...It's okay, your okay." I nodded and buried my head into the crook of her neck and just sat there for awhile. Wishing the dream away, she just held me whispering comforting things in my ear.

After I stopped crying, we went to the kitchen. I was still a little shaken up and I knew Silena could tell. I didn't want her to worry about me. Alfred broke the silence "Miss Kyle I have a car waiting outside to take us to the Manor, are you ready?"

"I will be." She replied Alfred just nodded his head. I was just pushing my food around, not really eating anything. I was too upset to eat. "Is something wrong with the food master Bruce?"

"No, Alfred I'm just tired." He nodded his head, Silena came out a little while later with a pile of clothes in her arms. I noticed that she had a couple of pistols in her jacket, but I knew Silena wouldn't give them up and honestly, after the dream I just had I would rather have her safe than sorry. I took some of her clothes in my arms and Alfred di the same. Alfred and I headed down the hall to the stairs where Alfred and I descended through the building when we made it to the car we piled the clothes in the trunk.

The air was cold and harsh this morning, I watched as factories pumped black clouds of smog, into the sky turning, the already blackened sky darker. The sun struggled to shine through the clouds providing minimal daylight. I could hear the sound of sirens, but then again this is Gotham and crime is a usual thing.

It seemed like forever waiting for Silena, but when she finally emerged she looked angry. "Let's just go" she growled. We piled into the car, I played with Selena's hair waiting to arrive at Wayne Manor. She leaned her head on mine and fell asleep. After about an hour we arrived at the gigantic house.

"Selina" I whispered she stirred.

"Huh" I chuckled and opened the door she climbed out with me and we made our way to the trunk. Alfred was there taking the clothes out. "It's alright master Bruce why don't you and miss Kyle go and make yourselves comfortable." I just nodded and we made our way to the door. I opened the door and said:

"You can choose any of the rooms." She made her way through the house and came upon my door. "I choose this one," she said I just smiled.

"Excellent Choice" She grinned at me. I unlocked the door and laid on the bed she did as well but winced, she had hit her left shoulder on the headboard. She cuddled into me. After a little while, Alfred came in with Silena's clothes, it looked as if he washed them. He didn't seem at all surprised that Silena had decided to bunk with me. After watching Silena sleep for a while, I felt myself drifting off as well. I succumbed to sleep and drifted off into a peaceful dream.


	5. Chapter 5 The Abduction and Flight

Selina's Broken Lover

Chapter 5

The Abduction and Flight

Silena's POV

I awoke to the bright light shining on me. I felt nauseous, there was a taste in my mouth. It was horrible, I felt the bile rising through my throat and I quickly untangled myself from the sheets and ran to the bathroom. I just about made it and threw up in the toilet, after about a minute I felt my hair being pulled back. I knew it was Bruce, he whispered soothing words in my ears. After I finished, I took the towel that Bruce offered me. We didn't say anything, I just went back to the bed and laid down wincing as I felt a stabbing pain coming from my shoulder. Bruce came back to bed, picked me up delicately and sat me down on his lap. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you okay" he whispered to me. I just nodded, even though I wasn't. "I know you aren't, do you want to eat." I just shook my head. The idea of food made me want to throw up more. I eventually fell asleep, when I woke up I was still in Bruce's lap, he was playing with my hair. He looked so peaceful, unlike how he usually looks, as if he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders and that everyone's pain is his fault. Sometimes I wonder if his parents hadn't died and he had never met me if he would look this peaceful all the time. That thought pains me, the way he looks usually, also pains me. The look of overwhelming grief.

"Did you sleep well?" he said, I just nodded.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A couple of hours" he answered all the while, continuing to play with my hair. I leaned against him. I looked up at his face. His brows were furrowed in confusion. He had told me before he loved my dirty blonde curls. I disagreed with him, my hair was always a mess, but he said that was one of the things he loved about me, my messy curls. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked, my stomach growled in response, he smiled and kissed the top of my head. He lifted me up delicately as if he dropped me I would shatter. I was still getting used to having someone care about me as much as he did, as well as having someone to rely on. After years of being on my own and having nothing to lose bred me into someone whose only goal was to survive. Now I actually had something to lose.

I was startled by a crash, I got up and ran to see what happened, as I ran through the halls worst-case scenarios rushing through my mind. As I entered the kitchen I saw Bruce's crumpled form on the ground, I was about to scream for help when a cloth-covered my mouth. I screamed through it kicking and fighting against my captor, desperately trying to fight the drowsiness overcoming my body. I screamed at Bruce to wake up. As my eyes started to close my last sight was Bruce's limp body lying on the ground.

I dreamt that I was at a funeral. I was decked out in black clothes, my face wet with tears. I looked up and saw a picture. Bruce. This was Bruce's funeral! I started to sob. The Priest began "We are here to pay our respects to Bruce Wayne and to point blame as to who's fault it was!" All heads turned towards me. "The person to blame is Selina Kyle." Everybody was glaring at me.

"No, it-it can't be my fault-" I started.

"Your fault" the priest screamed and the crowd took up the chant. I sank to my knees sobbing. It was my fault if I had never met Bruce he'd still be alive.

I woke with a start. My face tear-stained, the room was dark, damp and cold. There appeared to be a man in the corner but it was hard to tell because he was wrapped in the darkness of the room.

"Do you know who I am Ms. Kyle?" A voice said

"No" I replied.

"My name is Sophia Falcone." A woman came out from the darkness, her raven black hair illuminated by a single bulb. Her face was beautiful but her eyes told a different story, they were cold. It was like looking into an abyss. "Do you know why you're here?"

"What have you done with Bruce" I countered. Hoping my wet cheeks don't give away weakness. She cackled.

"You should be more concerned with yourself, besides we didn't do anything with him he's still at Wayne Manor. We just knocked him out." She stated matter of factly. I glared at her. I felt bile rise up in my throat, but swallowed it down. It left a bitter and awful taste in my mouth. After 15 minutes of staring at me, I could tell she was starting to get impatient. "DO. YOU. KNOW. WHY. YOUR. HERE!" she screamed at me.

"No," I said simply. She sighed and just stared at me.

"You're here because, your dating Bruce Wayne." I just stared at her.

"What...Wait What!" I demanded.

"Look, kid, your dating Bruce Wayne right?" I nodded. "So we're gonna demand a ransom for you."

"Bruce won't pay it and when he finds me. HE. WILL. KILL. YOU!" She stared at me for a second before she doubled over laughing.

"Bruce Wayne, goody-two-shoes Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham, killing me." She snorted

"You don't know what he's like when someone hurts me or kidnaps me," I stated. She turned around and looked at the man in the corner.

"Are you sure we got the right girl, she looks like Street Trash." The man nodded "Why would Bruce Wayne care about Street Trash like you? She asked, looking genuinely curious. I sometimes wonder about that myself, why does Bruce care about me, what's so special about me that he would risk life and limb for me. "You don't know why he cares about you either. Well, sweetie, you're probably just a charity case."

I felt the bile rising up again, but unlike last time I won't be able to stop it. I threw up.

"Ew," she said, she walked back into the darkness and picked something up. "Well it seems your right, Bruce Wayne is in the lobby, now I want you to tell him something for me, tell him that your kidnapping was his fault. If you don't tell him I will have my men murder him. Ok, sweetie?" She came closer to me and I spit at her in the face, she growled and looked like she was going to kill me, but the man came over and whispered in her ear and she just left the room through the back door the man followed her. I caught a glimpse of his face it was severely scarred.

A couple of minutes after they left, the door burst open. Bruce stood there, Alfred behind him. The look on his face scared me. It was rage pure intense life-threatening rage. I knew at that moment that if there had been somebody in this room Bruce wouldn't have had any problem killing them where they stood. When he saw me his expression softened and he came over to me, and untied my bindings. Once they were off he scooped me up in his arms. When I came out I was shocked, I saw Jim and Harvey but that's not what shocked me, all around me were limp lifeless bodies, blood painted the walls.

"Did you-?" He cut me off with a simple shake of his head.

"Jim, Harvey, and Alfred did, but if they weren't here I would have had no problem doing it as well." His words struck me, I brought out this kind of rage in him. This type of rage wasn't healthy. "I love you" he whispered to me.

"I love you too" I replied. Once my initial shock was over, I told Bruce to put me down. Without another word, I left the building. I opened the car door and climbed in, after a minute or two Bruce climbed. Alfred followed suit.

We arrived at the Manor around 8:00. We had sat in silence the whole way home. It had taken me awhile to realize that wherever I was, as long as Bruce was with me I was home. I got out of the car without a word and headed to Bruce and I's bedroom. I had a feeling that I was pregnant but I knew I had to find out right away. I went straight to the bathroom and opened the box and removed the pregnancy test. I sat down on the toilet and followed the instructions, once I was done I waited five minutes and turned the test over, it was positive. I choked back a sob, how I am going to tell Bruce. I left the bathroom and hid the test. After I was satisfied that he wouldn't find the test. I got undressed and pushed myself under the covers. A few minutes later I heard the door open quietly and felt the rustle of clothes coming off. The bed moved a little as he slipped in, he wrapped his arms around me. Wrapped in his embrace, I finally let myself succumb to weakness and sobbed. He gently stroked my hair with his hand and whispered soothing words in my ears.

"It's alright Selina" he whispered, "Your safe, no one's going to hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I whispered, "She threatened you"

"She?" he said

"My captor, she…" I choked back a sob "Threatened your life…if I…"

"If you what?" he asked

"If I told you that the reason I was kidnapped was your fault," I said and started sobbing again. His arms loosened for a second but tightened again. "It's not your fault, she just wants to get under your skin." I flipped myself so I was face to face with him and kissed him. "I love you, never forget that, ok?" He nodded and pressed his lips to mine.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I just registered that Bruce wasn't beside me when I was suddenly I was yanked into the air. The man with the scarred face was here!

"You're coming with me." His voice was rough and gravelly. I kicked him in the chest. If I could only get my whip, I could get him away from me. I kicked him in the face and freed myself from his grip and ran to the other side of the room, grabbing my whip. I was desperately trying to protect my unborn child. I whipped him with the whip, but he grabbed it smoothly. He pulled it yanking me towards him. "You're coming with me, got it?" his voice had a menacing tone to it"

"No, she's not." Bruce, that was Bruce. I looked over and saw he held a gun. After a minute he fired, the man dodged the bullet and ran to the window jumping out of it. Bruce ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug. Alfred came in after a minute and looked around.

"What happened." I was too stunned at Bruce's reaction to say anything.

"A man tried to take Selina." Alfred just nodded. "Ms. Kyle are you okay" I nodded and hesitantly put my whip down.

"Master Bruce may I suggest hiring some bodyguards. Bruce just nodded. Bruce brought me to the bed and held me close, I fell asleep feeling safe.

Several Weeks Later

I had been attacked 5 times since the scarred man tried to take me. Bruce hired men that now patrolled the grounds. That night I woke from a dreamless sleep. I was hungry so I went to the kitchen but paused as I heard voices

"-I have to do this Alfred, for her sake, not mine. I'm the reason that she's in so much pain. I'm the reason she has been kidnapped and attacked almost weekly! You heard what the man said if I don't leave he's going to come and kill Selina." That's Bruce's voice, I peered around the corner and saw Bruce with a suitcase.

"But Master Bruce do you have any idea what this will do to her"

"Look after her for me ok?" He ignored his question. A tear rolled down my cheek, that dick he was going to leave me. I walked into the kitchen to confront him but by the time I walked around the corner, he was gone.

"Alfred where is that son of a bitch going." Alfred grabbed me and took me to one of the cars waiting outside.

"Ms. Kyle, I'm going to help you catch Bruce before he makes the biggest mistake of his life, but I'm going to need you to do exactly what I say." I nodded Alfred looked as mad as I was. "Where is that bloody taxi?!"

"There!" I yelled, we tailed the taxi all the way to the airport but by the time we got there Bruce had already boarded his jet.

"I have a plan," Alfred whispered he grabbed me and dragged me to a set of double doors. He handed me a piece of paper. "You're going to stow yourself away on Bruce's private Jet, and once you're in the air your going to go up to the passenger area and show the bodyguards this." He tapped the piece of paper.

"Why what is it"

"It's a marriage license. Good luck and no matter what just know that that boy does love you" I nodded and left through the double doors.

"_...you piece of shit," _I said.

He jumped out of his seat. "You absolute. piece of. fucking shit!" He turned around, his eyes wide. I was raging, he looked me up and down noticing my attire.

"Eyes up here, douchebag!" I said

Bruce's eyes caught the handle of my whip as I unfurled it. He caught the thong of my whip, but he looked intimidated. Good. He knew that when I get angry, I was dangerous. He knew that having Alfred tell me he was leaving even though I overheard him, was the coward's way out. He knew that he was wrong, then why? Why would he leave me? He probably thought that everybody's pain was his fault.

"You selfish martyr son of a bitch," I said

"What are you doing here," he said not letting go of my whip.

"What am _I _doing here? What the hell are _you _doing here" I said

"Selina…"

I let go of my whip and picked up a decanter of scotch, taking a deep swig before I turned back glaring at him with a cold and blank expression. He scanned my face as if searching for even a hint of emotion. I was filled with so much rage but I knew it was only a mask for so much hurt and pain

"...you were gonna leave me just like Maria did. Not only that but you didn't even have the balls, the respect that I have earned to face me to do it. No, you were just gonna have Alfred tell me that you fucking left and fly off into the night. Why the hell did Alfred have to sneak me into the airport to stow away on this tiny ass airplane? Which I am terrified of by the way! Why Bruce, why?"

"_Cat…" _

"Don't 'Cat' me! Don't you dare! You don't get to 'Cat' me! You don't get to act like you care about me! I ain't worth shit to you and this proves it! I'm nothing but Gutter Trash that you felt sorry for and now it's time to finally cut the Charity Case loose!." I screamed at him, Alfred's words rang in my ears, but I ignored them.

"That's not even _close_ to true!" he said

"Then why?! I thought you...I thought you cared about me. You said you did. You showed me you did so many times but you didn't even say goodbye. You know what I've been through. You have seen what I have been thought and you still left like it was nothing, like I was nothing! I thought you cared! I thought we were best friends! I thought you fucking loved me but you don't. You're a liar! You're just like everyone else that I was stupid enough to trust! You're actually worse than everyone else because you...you…" I faltered and he set his eyes downcast as if he realized his mistake. I sighed "Bruce it wasn't your fault that I got kidnapped, they just wanted you to think that. If I knew you were gonna react like this I wouldn't have told you." Tears welled up in my eyes and I started sobbing.

As he closed the distance between them, I fought him, still sobbing hysterically. I was a skilled combatant. Usually, I could best him but size and sobriety gave him the tactical advantage. My feet kicked rapidly as he lifted me up. I was trying my utmost to break free but he wouldn't let go of me. He didn't get to do this, he didn't get to just sudden;y decided he wasn't going to let go of me. I scratched his arms with my nails. He barely managed to avoid my backward headbutts. My fists were pounding his chest and he grunted as my feet connected soundly with his left knee cap. If I had my boots on, it would've broken on contact or be heavily bruised.

His face contorted in pain at every blow, I threw at him but he took it willingly. He probably thought he deserved it, which he did.

"Selina, I'm so sorry. I've made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Yeah, you have." I faltered "I'm pregnant" His eyes widened and he held me tighter.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a selfish dick. Can you ever forgive me" He had shattered my trust, could I forgive him? Eventually, I gave up and became a dead weight in his arms, whimpering as he stroked my hair. Both of my hands clutched his shirt and I hid her damp face in his chest.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I've made a terrible mistake...I shouldn't have done this to you…" he whispered to me.

"No shit, asshole...just tell me why. Do you even know?" I asked him, still clutching his shirt

"If I had faced you, I wouldn't be able to leave," he said, I looked up at him.

"We could have been a team, yet you left me again as you did three years ago"

"I know I'm so sorry," he said, "I didn't want to cause any more suffering."

"...how'd that work out for you?"

"Not well. I do love you, Selina. I love you more than anyone in the world."

"Yeah?"

"Always."

"Then, why did you do this? I don't get it."

"I couldn't see another way and I didn't want you to get hurt again."

"Not every bad thing that happens is your fault, Bruce."

"Selina, ever since you met me during my parents' case, horrible things have happened to you. You've been kidnapped and tortured"

I know. I was there when it all went down and none of it was your fault. I made my own choices and so did the sick fucks that attacked you, your family, and the city over the years. They wanted to hurt and kill people. They wanted to take advantage of the mayhem and fuck shit up because that's the type of people they are. They just used you as an excuse. It's you and me B for the rest of our lives, no matter what you're coming back to the manor, even if I have to knock your ass out." I said he just stared down at me and nodded. He set me down on the chair but was reluctant to let go. As if he let me go I wouldn't be here after he came back from the cockpit, but he let go. After a couple of minutes. He came back

"Hey, Selina…why are you" he faltered but pointed to my attire.

"Alfred called the pilot and told him that we were on our honeymoon, step 1 of any job look the part."

"You look…"

"Stupid, Slutty" I offered but surprised me by saying

"Lovely" I felt bile rising in my throat and ran to the bathroom, after a minute I felt Bruce's hands pull back my dirty blonde curls. He whispered soothing things in my ears. After I felt that there was nothing I got up and rinsed my mouth out.

"Well, I guess being pregnant explains the constant throwing up" I gave a watery laugh only now noticing the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Shh… it's okay we'll get through this" I just nodded my head. He picked me up and carried me to the seats. "Is there anything I can do to prove how sorry I am?"

"Yes," I stated.

"Anything, you name it and I'll get it"

"No, it has to come from you."

"What?" Instead of answering him, I pressed my lips to his mine. In a passionate kiss. "

"Selina I'm so sorry," he said in between kisses.

"Quiet." A gasp that was pain, surprise, and pleasure escaped him as I grabbed him by the hair.

"Selina!" he gasped

"I said quietly. That means your mind, too. You overthink. You borrow trouble and it keeps you miserable. I'm fucking sick of it."

"I...I'm sorry..." he said

"You should be...here's how this is gonna work: you're gonna lay back and you're gonna eat me out until I tell you to stop. I'll let you breathe because I don't want you to die. That's part of the reason why I'm here but I'm gonna give you something better to think about. Something that will make us both feel good and before you even go there, I'm not drunk. I know exactly what I'm doing. I know exactly what I want right now and I know what you want: me. Am I right?" I said

"...yes," he replied

"As usual. Now lay back." I said

One Hour Later...

"...Don't...Don't stop" I said

"I didn't want to anyway," he replied, "So you want me to keep going." Trembling I nodded.

My nails raked gently over the flesh just above the waistband of his pajama pants. He swallowed thickly (relishing more of my nectar on his tongue), Bruce cleared his throat and released me immediately. He looked at me as if it felt and tasted better than anything he could dream of. I could tell his mind was only on me. I surrounded him, entranced him in the best ways. He wanted to make me feel good. He wanted to keep making me feel good… I could tell by the way he was acting. He acted as if I was a goddess.

"That's what I thought," he said.

"Sit up," I told him.

Trembling, he obeyed me.

"And to think you almost left me behind," I said

"I'm an idiot," he said."

"Sometimes. But you're mine so it's okay. Off. Now." I told him, pointing at his clothes. Bruce practically ripped his top in his haste to shed it and my hand went to bra.

"Eyes up here," I demanded.

It looked like it took every bit of his control but he kept his gaze on my face. The bra joined my panties on the floor and when he grabbed me, I didn't pull away. I offered my neck to him and he buried his face in it, relishing the feel of me. His pants and underwear were removed. They were skin on skin. So close but not close enough. I could never get close enough…

"We're best together, B. We're awesome solo but together? We can do fucking miracles." I said

"I know. The proof of that is there." He pointed to my midsection where our baby was developing inside of me.

"But you tried to leave me, anyway. You weren't even gonna say goodbye." I said, trying my hardest not to cry.

"I'm so sorry." He told me, and I immediately knew that he was sincere about it.

"You hurt me," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered again, he buried his face in my chest.

"What good is saving me and everyone you care about if you break your own heart and spirit in the process? Huh? Why are you determined to be miserable and alone when you don't have to be? I've done the lone wolf bit. It's not good. You know. You saw. It messes you up bad and it ends up messing the people around you up. You said that you don't want us to get hurt anymore, yeah? What do you think always seeing you so sad and eager to die does to us? To me? Huh? And just what the hell are you gonna do, 50, 60 years from now when you're all alone in your rebuilt Manor and your body and mind won't let you save me anymore? You're just gonna stop like a dead cellphone? You're gonna have someone find your body days, weeks, maybe even months after it happens? You keep this martyr, scared of joy shit going and that's exactly what's going to happen to you. Our child deserves a father like you." I said

"...I never...I didn't think…" His muffled voice came from her chest.

"That's right. You didn't think. You're hella book smart but you don't have any sense when it comes to actually living life but that's okay...that's why I'm here with you. That's why you have Alfred, Jim, Harvey and everyone else that gives a damn about you back home. You wanna save your loved ones from harm or whatever? Fine, but you don't have to do it all by yourself. You shouldn't do it all by yourself. No matter what you do, you're stuck with me and our baby okay?" I said, raising my voice a little higher.

"You're right." He sighed.

"As usual," I said cockily.

"Debatable." He laughed.

"Fuck off. No, don't fuck off. Just lay back. We're not done yet." I said

Instead of laying back, Bruce had put me underneath him and I had grabbed his hips, urging him into me. They had spoken enough for now. I had given him so much to think about but that was for later. All he needs to be all instinct, all warm heat, and need.

"...don't stop...please don't...oh, Christ, B…" I screamed. I shuddered underneath him and he wiped my tears away, resting his brow on mine.

"Don't cry…" he said to me.

"...good tears this time...you feel good in me...on me...I...I…"

My mouth fell open in a silent scream and it was too much for him. The rhythm he had created as he lost himself and Bruce let himself go inside of me. Dimly, I registered the sound of the lamp hitting the floor and my squeal as his teeth sank into my shoulder. Electric shivers went up and down my spine, aided by his hands moving up and down my back. I always left my mark on him and he wanted it. He wanted me, I could tell. She didn't want him to be alone. His departure had been viewed as a necessity to him, his isolation for the best but he had been wrong. So very wrong…he realized that now as he had told me so many times.

"…I love you...I love you so much...Selina…" He said

"I got you," I said.

"Selina…" He faltered

"I got you," I repeated. He nodded and held onto me as tightly as he could, tears dampening my skin.

"...look at me...look at me, Bruce," I demanded.

Looking up at me, he saw my soft smile, my soft gaze.

"I'm gonna be here whenever you need me. You understand?" I ask

"Yes." He said

"Good." I felt the plane shudder as we descended back into Gotham. Where Bruce and I belong.


End file.
